


Фратернизация

by Oblako



Category: Universal Soldier (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: Всё начинается с того, что однажды после тренировки Сержант хлопает меня пониже спины...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Даб-кон это или нон-кон - спорный момент, но это точно не safe, sane & consensual.  
> Пока я писала, обоснуй спал.

Всё начинается с того, что однажды после тренировки Сержант хлопает меня пониже спины и заявляет:

— Вот это я понимаю отличная задница.

Сержант любит зло пошутить, его слова попадают метко и больно во всё, до чего дотягиваются. Трепыхаться — подливать масла в огонь, и я молчу с непроницаемым лицом. Это повторяется на следующий день. И на следующий.

Сказывается моё ровное со всеми общение, а может стремительное улучшение моей работы с грушей, но никто не спешит поддерживать шутку.

Правда Сержанта это не смущает — ему достаточно собственного веселья.

 

И вот в какой-то день рука Сержанта немного задерживается, слегка ощупывая ягодицу после удара. Всего какую-то долю секунды. А моё тело поворачивается неловко, не отшатываясь, а скорее подставляясь. На что Сержант поднимает бровь и ухмыляется краем рта. Это длится мгновение, никто кроме нас не успевает заметить, но я понимаю, что всё не утихнет само собой, как я надеялся. Я сохраняю непроницаемое лицо.

 

Сержант выделяет меня, гоняет больше, тренирует дополнительно. Никто не удивляется, когда вечером мы в очередной раз сваливаем в спортзал для внеочередного спарринга.

После тренировки в раздевалке Сержант щёлкает меня полотенцем по голой спине, направляясь в душевые, мешкает в дверях, чтобы я зашёл первый и выбрал кран. Тогда он проходит мимо, проводя по моей спине теперь рукой. Наискосок от плеча вниз. Лёгкие прикосновения наедине уже тоже стали обычными. Но сегодня я включаю душ, а он задерживается на полушаге и разворачивается ко мне. Подходит ближе и кладёт всю ладонь на ягодицу.

— Отличная же задница, — растягивает он слова.

Судя по расстоянию, с которого слышно голос, он оглядывает всю мою фигуру с его рукой на растреклятой заднице. Потом усмехается и отходит.

Я моюсь молча. Небольшое возбуждение нормально после такой активности. В душевых никого не удивишь стояком той или иной степени выраженности.

 

Я не прячусь. Я не становлюсь дальше от прохода. Каждый раз я — в пределах доступа для вытянутой руки.

 

Ещё несколько приватных спаррингов спустя я, как обычно, вхожу в душевые первым и слышу, как Сержант останавливается на пороге. Я настраиваю напор воды, когда шаги стремительно приближаются, и не успеваю обернуться, когда Сержант останавливается сзади и кладёт руку туда же, куда и в прошлый раз, только теперь сжимает сильнее и тянет немного назад. Потом толкает меня вперёд, и я переступаю на полшага, расставляя ноги для равновесия. Он тоже шагает ближе. Наклоняется к моему уху.

— Рядовой, — говорит он тихо и низко, — как ты думаешь...

Сдвигает ладонь и проводит пальцем по ложбинке, прямо от ануса вверх.

— О чём думает твоя задница?

Тело реагирует, подставляясь. Самую малость, но он следит за каждым микродвижением. И ухмыляется хищно.

— Ооо, рядовой.

Я опять молчу, и он движется пальцами назад, вниз, уверенно и дразняще.

— Что мы можем с этим сделать?

Он надавливает другим предплечьем мне на плечо, и я выставляю руки, чтобы упереться в стену. Вот теперь я, наверное, та ещё картинка.

Сержант прихватывает меня снизу, упирается пальцами прямо за яйцами, и я привстаю на цыпочки. Краска заливает моё лицо, но я упорно смотрю прямо перед собой. Сержант убирает пальцы, и я опускаюсь.

Он щёлкает каким-то тюбиком и густо мажет анус холодным гелем. Снова наклоняется. Я смотрю только вперёд, но боковым зрением вижу часть его лица. Он наблюдает. Один палец медленно проникает в меня, и пару секунд мой взгляд мечется, но потом я заставляю глаза остановиться, а мышцы — расслабиться. Сержант ухмыляется шире и начинает трахать меня одним пальцем, потом двумя, быстро и эффективно растягивая. Присоединяет третий, а потом, добавив геля, пристраивается сам.

Основной поток душа падает сзади и правее Сержанта, до меня долетает только лёгкая морось.

Орудуя пальцами, он совсем не искал простату, а вот членом находит почти с первого раза. А потом ещё нагибается и хватает за член, поддрачивая. Я наклоняю голову вперёд, глаза раскрыты невидяще, и вдруг, неожиданно для себя, кончаю.

Сержант бросает член, цепче ухватывается за бёдра и вколачивается глубже. С одной стороны, это становится уже неприятным, а с другой — царапает нервы, продлевая возбуждение. Вскоре и Сержант кончает, вставив по самые яйца и толкаясь на невозможные миллиметры глубже. Замерев после пика, он с шумным выдохом выходит полностью и отходит на пару шагов. Я отмираю ещё несколько секунд, но потом выпрямляюсь.

— Ух-ху, — хмыкает Сержант и уходит мыться в свой угол.

Я смываю сперму с пола.

 

Следующие пару раз всё происходит примерно так же.

Потом как-то после тренировки Сержант падает на лавочку и говорит:

— Раздевайся.

Я не замедляюсь, не добавляю движений, ничего такого. Но всё то время, когда раздеваюсь и складываю форму, я смотрю Сержанту в глаза. Когда я остаюсь полностью обнажённым, он разворачивает меня к шкафчикам и вставляет прямо в раздевалке. Сначала пальцы в геле — не знаю, где он его берёт, это его забота, — а потом и свой здоровенный хер. Пока он даёт жару, я подхватываю свой член, подстраиваясь под ритм, и кончаю так, что вижу звёзды.

Смыть сперму с дверцы шкафа — это уже моя забота.

 

У меня никогда не было проблем с моей бисексуальностью. Ясно было одно — никто и никогда не должен узнать о ней. Я всегда понимал, как мне повезло, что девушки мне тоже нравятся. У меня были все шансы прожить нормальную жизнь.

Но сейчас это было как кошмар и самый лучший мокрый сон, ставшие реальностью. Мне сносило крышу от высоких накачанных блондинов, и Сержанту сопротивляться я просто не мог.

 

Однажды в душе Сержант придерживает меня одной рукой за бедро, вдумчиво трахая с оттягом, а другой легонько почти-касается члена, дразнясь. Отталкивает мою руку, когда я пытаюсь вмешаться.

— Сегодня ты кончишь только от моего члена, — мурлычет он тихим низким голосом, от которого плавятся мозги.

Я возвращаю руку на стену. Он берётся за второе бедро и вбивается жёстче.

Оргазм собирается от копчика и сверху чуть ли не от шеи. Волны мурашек скручиваются в животе, и ноги подрагивают. Горячий член покачивается между ног, а задница горит, толкая, толкая, толкая меня ближе. Я дышу через рот, и всё же, когда меня наконец выворачивает оргазмом, не могу проследить за тем, чтобы не застонать. Сержант кончает, смеясь от удовольствия.

 

— Могу поспорить, — говорит он как-то, вгоняя в меня два пальца и влажно дыша в ухо, — что ты мечтаешь меня поцеловать.

Потом высовывает язык и облизывает мне ушную раковину — мокро и противно. Я не отшатываюсь, и блеск его оскала слепит меня даже на периферии зрения.

— Ты, фермерский сынок, — говорит он в другой раз, легко царапая мне спину и размеренно двигая бёдрами, — кажешься достаточно сентиментальным, чтобы хотеть поцеловать того, кто тебя трахает.

— Знаешь, что? — говорит он. Мы одни в раздевалке и уже раздеты, но ещё ничего не начали. — Давай сделаем вот как. Я разрешу тебе меня поцеловать, если ты потом как следует поцелуешь мой член. Что думаешь?

У Сержанта бывает настроение поговорить за сексом. В основном реплики про фермерского сынка, вариации «тебе нравится?» и «тебе понравится?» — обычный поток демонстрации власти. Но сейчас, лицом к лицу, это больше похоже на прямой вопрос, чем всё, что я когда-либо слышал от него.

— Ну же, рядовой, — тянет он. Стоит, расслабленный и самоуверенный. Поводит плечами и раскрывает руку, как будто это он предлагает мне себя на блюдечке.

Я уверен, что не меняюсь в лице, но глаза Сержанта разгораются, а губы всё шире кривятся в ухмылке.

— Иди сюда, — говорит он тихо своим «я знаю, что ты послушаешь» голосом, сам делает шаг.

Я делаю два своих. Мы вплотную, я чувствую жар его тела. Мой взгляд прикован к изогнутым губам.

— О да? — Спрашивает он насмешливо. Происходящее его веселит.

В этом вся суть, правда? Сержант развлекается.

Он придвигается ещё, прижимается ко мне грудью, немного наклоняет голову — теперь его губы около моего носа.

— Рядовой Деверо, — почти мурлычет, и я дёргаю головой, чтобы он не цапнул нос зубами.

Теперь его ухмылку я чувствую, а не вижу. Зубы касаются края верхней губы. Мои губы приоткрыты от движения. Чёртов Сержант.

Сержант липкий от пота, от него разит возбуждением, и мне безумно хочется попробовать его на вкус. Только сейчас, только один разок. Мышцы под его кожей шевелятся. Сержанту смешно сдерживать себя, не хватать, не давить. Сержант забавляется. Мой язык двигается практически по своей воле, выскальзывает через мои губы и прикасается к чужим. Сержант проводит носом по моей щеке и возвращается обратно, наклоняя голову так, чтобы мне было удобно лизнуть его ещё раз. И ещё. Я провожу по его нижней губе, а он высовывает свой язык и щекочет мой. Дразнится. Я облизываю его язык тоже. А когда он не убирает, то и обсасываю. Глажу губы губами и языком, почти не чувствуя вкуса, так, будто время сейчас остановится.

Наконец Сержанту надоедает, он подхватывает меня одной рукой под затылок, а другой — под челюсть, и принимается за мой рот всерьёз. Теперь он вылизывает меня, трахает языком, не давая вдохнуть ни себе, ни мне, тихо взрыкивает. Удовлетворившись, он отпускает меня всего разом и делает пару шагов назад, без сомнения для того, чтобы полюбоваться на мой растрёпанный вид.

— Ооо, да, — тянет довольно, смеряя меня взглядом. Я быстро сосредотачиваюсь на самоконтроле и возвращаю лицу нейтральное выражение, хотя дыхание ещё ускорено. Сержанта, кажется, это заводит ещё больше, и он повторяет ещё раз, — Ооо, да.

Он отходит к той стене, возле которой лавка достаточно широка, чтобы на ней развалиться, падает и подзывает меня жестом. Я иду.

— Знаешь, что с этим делать? — указывает он на свою промежность.

Его тёмно-красный член завалился на бок.

— Ты отсасывал кому-нибудь, фермерский малыш? — Сержант принимает паузу за замешательство.

Я становлюсь на колени, беру его член в руку и насаживаюсь ртом почти до середины.

— Ага, — реагирует Сержант, но дальше молчит.

Допустим, опыта у меня действительно мало, но понятно же, что ожидается — скольжение, давление, поглаживание и посасывание. Несложно. Я переключаюсь между действиями, а Сержант не вмешивается. Не тянет, не направляет, только в конце начинает подмахивать, и, хотя я сейчас вроде всё контролирую, я чувствую, что тону глубже и глубже.

Я кончаю, едва дотронувшись до себя.

Мне даже не приходит в голову выплюнуть сперму.

Сержант щурится, довольный.

Так у нас появляется больше разнообразия.

 

Однажды — зима, снег засыпал плацы и дороги, — мы должны идти на тренировку. Это обычная общая тренировка, и наше отсутствие скоро заметят, но Сержант выскальзывает на улицу и зовёт меня за собой. Я, конечно же, иду. Мы спешим куда-то вдоль зданий. Между двумя сараями проход заставлен ржавыми бочками, но Сержант ныряет куда-то среди них, и я ныряю тоже.

Там Сержант прислоняется спиной к стене, дёргает меня на себя и высасывает весь воздух у меня из лёгких. Губы щиплет от щетины, которой он специально по ним прошёлся, сердце стучит загнанно, пальцы цепляются за чужую куртку. Вскоре Сержант отпускает меня и указывает на землю перед собой.

— Ты знаешь, что делать, рядовой? — скалится он своей вечной ухмылкой, а я уже на коленях, вожусь с застёжками и заглатываю горячий член. Сержант не держит меня, но целенаправленно двигает бёдрами, и остаётся только принимать, стараясь не задохнуться, возясь уже со своими застёжками одной рукой, и я умудряюсь кончить ещё раньше, чем он. Спермы не видно на снегу.

Мы быстро застёгиваемся и выходим. Сержант ставит мне подножку, и я валюсь в снег. Он, смеясь, подаёт мне руку, а потом опять роняет в большой сугроб.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы следы на твоих коленях не очень выделялись, — объясняет, разводя руками.

Мы успеваем до того, как кто-то озадачивается нашим отсутствием.

 

Слава Богу, у меня нет каких-нибудь побочек типа геморроя. И когда Сержант растрахивает мой зад, мне даже удаётся на время разогнать все мысли. Но когда он трахает меня в рот, я не могу не думать. Что у него на уме? Что дальше? Что? Достанет однажды свой член из моей жопы и заставит облизать? И что я сделаю?

Я его убью, — думаю я с истерическим спокойствием. Сверну ему шею — просто и быстро. За всё это время я более-менее научился уворачиваться от его тяжеленных ботинок и кулаков. Я успею.

А может затею драку и заставлю его меня убить. Разозлю как следует. Рука у Сержанта тяжёлая. Он, правда, ещё никогда не выходил из себя настолько, но прецеденты с членовредительством были. А я знаю много тёмных его секретов. Ему не составит труда.

Я кончаю с мыслями о жёсткой ладони на своей шее.

 

А потом нас отправляют во Вьетнам.

 

Это сущий ад.

Все истерят и цапаются друг с другом.

Сержант звереет всё больше.

Он не целуется, а кусается. Однажды прокусывает мне кожу на плече до крови. Он втрахивается глубоко в глотку. Он оставляет жуткие синяки на бёдрах. Если кто-то что-то замечает, то все молчат, а я, как обычно, делаю непроницаемое лицо.

 

И в самом уже конце тура Сержант съезжает с катушек окончательно. Бессмысленно и кроваво Сержант выплёскивает своё дерьмо на невинных людей, и мне это не нравится.

Когда становится ясно, что другого пути нет, и штык входит в его тушу, я удивляюсь тому, каким естественным это кажется. Вот так и заканчивается наша история.

Сержант нажимает на спуск, и боль расцветает в груди. Правильно, без боли быть не может. Я тоже жму на спуск, и кровь брызжет, и я падаю.

Холодный дождь заливает глаза.

 

 

Всё же это ещё не конец.

 

Тур весь вышел, но нас просят принять участие ещё в одной операции. Ещё неделя подготовки и операция, а потом домой. Неделя подготовки, операция и возвращение. Только одна операция. Неделя. Долгая-долгая неделя подготовки, полная рукопашного боя.

Организация серьёзная, нас мониторят куда плотнее, чем на базе. Но вечером я всё равно кошусь на Сержанта. С него станется и тут найти лазейку, вытащить нас на часок из-под неусыпного наблюдения. Тогда я смогу ненадолго перестать думать.

А потом — всего неделя подготовки и операция. Операция и возвращение. Подумаешь — неделя.

Я кошусь на Сержанта.

Что-то будет.

Что-то вот-вот произойдёт.


End file.
